Sticky Situation
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Just a cute little one shot. Sam gets stuck with an unusual problem...


Sticky Situation

Based on a True Story

Sitting at her drawing table Sam poured over a technical drawing. The slanted angle of the table allowed for her to use her wrist in a more natural position as she made numerous changes to the page. On the desk next to her was a small plastic model of the device she was working on.

Using an X-acto knife with the precision of a surgeon's scalpel Sam sliced up a new piece of thin gray plastic to attach to the scale model. Snatching up a bottle of super glue she secured the new part in place. Absent mindedly placing the bottle of glue down at the top of her drawing table Sam inspected the new model critically.

"It will never fly." Sam sighed. "Of course it's not meant to be aerodynamic, but still..."

Scratching her head Sam continued to stare at the assembled chunk of plastic in her hand. After a few minutes of careful inspection she put it back down and returned to the drawing. Sam leaned her left forearm against the tilted table to steady herself for drawing. She was so focused on drawing that she didn't realize her mistake until she went to change the orientation of the paper.

"Oh...my...god..."

Sam jerked at her arm, but it wasn't going anywhere. She looked up at the bottle of glue that she had placed on the drawing table and noticed for the first time that it had tipped over. Without a cap it had quickly leaked a puddle of super glue down the tilted table. It had bonded instantly to her skin and the hard surface of the table.

Gritting her teeth together Sam braced her free hand against the table and struggled to free herself. It was no use, she'd have to tear the skin off her forearm to get it off. Huffing in frustration Sam turned to reach for the phone to call Janet down to help her. Sam strained as far as she could, but the phone remained a inch out of her reach.

Tapping her fingers on the table in irritation Sam thought about her options. After a few minutes of thought she decided the best thing to do was to take her shoe off and try and use her foot to get the phone closer. Leaning down she unlaced her boot and pulled it and the sock off. Stretching her leg out Sam managed to knock the phone off the desk.

"Great."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. She briefly considered calling out for help, but it was Friday afternoon and she knew that everyone on this floor had left for the weekend already. Forty-five minutes later she was no closer to freedom. Getting bored she started to scribble little doodles on the drawing of the device that had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

"Hey, Carter, working late again?"

Jack's voice startled Sam and she snapped her head up. Jack was leaning casually in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. She knew she should feel grateful that help had arrived, but instead she felt the bottom fall out of her stomach. This was on of those things she'd never hear the end of. Jack just smiled at her, no clue that anything was wrong.

"What cha work'in on?" Jack asked as he wandered over. He looked at the scribbles of Stargate symbols and mathematic equations that she had scrawled over the drawing. "Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be going very well, eh?"

"Uh, Sir...could you ask Janet to come down here?"

"She went home already." Jack shrugged. "Come on, time to close up shop."

"I...uh...I'd like to get this finished."

"Bah, it's quiting time, Carter. Let's go, I'll buy ya a beer."

"No, I'm okay."

"Carter, you are officially no fun."

"Sorry, Sir."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. Sam tugged at her arm again only to realize that she truly was in trouble here. If no one else wandered by she could be stuck like this till morning. Sighing in defeat she hid her face in her free hand, not wanting to see the look on Jack's face.

"Sir?" Sam whimpered.

"Carter?"

"I'm stuck."

"Come again?"

"I've super glued my arm to the table."

"I see..." Jack thought about this for a moment. "Excuse me one second."

Sam looked over in surprise as Jack left her lab and closed the door behind himself. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard him nearly dying of laughter out in the hall. Sam leaned forward and rested her forehead on the table as she flushed with embarrassment.

Sam looked up as Jack stepped back into the room, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. He had one hand over his stomach from the ache caused by the fit of giggling. Jack walked over to the far side of her drawing table and tried to move her arm, which remained firmly anchored to the table.

"Well now, this is serious." Jack said trying to keep a straight face. "You always have had a hard time getting away from your work, and you certainly have a way of getting into some sticky situations, but this is just..." Jack started laughing again "I'm sorry....I can't...it's just too easy..."

"Are you finished?"

"No, I'm still trying to decided if I should go get a camera or if that would be..._tacky_ of me."

"Sir...please." Sam groaned.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get some solvent." Jack smiled and winked at her. "Don't go anywhere."

Sam rolled her eyes and tugged at her secured arm once again. As Jack went off to get something to remove her from the table he started chuckling again. She heard him say something to himself about 'not being able to wait to tell Daniel'. Sam glared at her arm.

"I should have just chewed it off at the elbow...it would have been less painful."


End file.
